halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Divided
Chapter 08 Team Divided Chapter 8 – Team Divided :As the Spartans reached the first cross section the explosion from the crashed Phantom reached them the radioactive fuel from its engine washing over them causing their shields to flash out before almost instantly dissipating into the vents. As Willow activated the schematics of the factory as Gnarrp began to shuffle down the vents to the left. :The team eventually split up with Gnarrp and Claire going west while Matt and James headed through the east vents to a service elevator. Keith watched as his team vanished and then began to advance through the reaming north vents. Following the power readings he soon found himself on a ledge overlooking several conveyor belts complete with gondolas ferrying workers and parts across the factory floor. ::“Over there on the far side of the factory.” Willow gestured. Keith looked through his visor to see several brutes and grunts in the operations centre. ::“Let’s go then.” Keith replied stepping onto the walkway bellow. :Upon reaching the elevator James and Matt had seen no sign of the Covenant and stepped in gingerly pressing the button for Sub Level 45 where the Geothermal Power Station and Engineering Sections were located. ::“It’s too quiet.” Matt said grimly, “Lepidus knows we are here so we should have several patrols on us already.” :James gave the sign to focus as the Grav Lift opened pulling them downwards. As they plummeted floor wards they passed a few Drones put they seemed less then observant and passed them with out acknowledging that they had seen them at all. Upon reaching the Sub Level the Spartans split up with James following the sound of machinery towards the Engineering Section while Matt headed towards the Geothermal Power Station. :After a long crawl through the vents Gnarrp stopped and gestured towards on open vent. Looking out Claire saw several Brutes guarding what looked like the door of a hanger. Readying her gun she signalled to Gnarrp to stay in the vent till she had finished. Firing the first shot from her Sniper Riffle a Brute Captain went down and the remaining Brutes opened fire Spiker Shards sticking into the wall and ricocheting around the vents. :Upon reaching the mid point of the walkway the first shot rung out. A long orange blade protruded from the walkway before detonating throwing Keith onto a conveyor belt carrying hoods for Brute Choppers to an assembly line. Looking up Keith saw four Brute Commandos descending on a platform armed with Nailer Sniper Riffles. To make matters worse more shots rang out from the troops positioned in the Command Centre. Hidding behind a Chopper’s hood more Nailer Rounds fired out each round pushing the Chopper towards the conveyer. Upon reaching the edge Keith jumped landing on a Gondola about four meters below to find a Brute bearing down on him grapping his Battle Riffle throwing it onto a walkway below. :James was moving swiftly and silently towards the section where Engineering took place in the factory. He had encountered minimal resistance from the grunts posted here. It seemed to him that the main bulk of the guards were elsewhere. Upon reaching the hallway that would lead him to the Engineering Section he found a pair of Hunters standing in an alcove watching a reinforced door with the Covenant and Human symbols for Bio Hazard etched in red on it. James sighed before activating the holographic map of the factory. There was another way across a lava chasm that supplied energy to the Geothermal Station. :Matt was also making good time until he came across an entire convoy of Brutes and Hunters transporting Cargo to a manual lift a rarity in such facilities. Curious he edged foreword enough to see the markings on the canister. The symbols consisted of the Covenant symbol for a bio toxin. Noting this he ducked into a room behind him from the service corridor. Checking the area for hostiles he activated the map checking that he would be able to reach his objective. :After some adaptive sniping the enemy brutes the area in front of the hanger door Gnarrp came out of cover to see the Demon policing the Jiralhanae’s weapons. ::“For you” Claire grunted handing Gnarrp a Brute Spiker, “So don’t shoot me in the back” ::“Demon like me.” Gnarrp said sounding surprised ::“Just get us inside.” Claire responded. :A minute later and Gnarrp had cracked the lock and the duo entered the hanger. Claire gasped at what she found inside. There were two UNSC Frigates in the hanger. She recognized the Silver Wind which stood proud as it was loaded with canisters by the Brutes in the hanger. Behind it stood a pile of debris with a large number of Drones and Brutes guarding it. ::“In there?” Claire questioned the Grunt ::Gnarrp responded with on word, “Yes” ::“Great” Claire responded :At the bottom of the Grav lift the Brute Commandos split up into two groups with one group going after James while the others went onto Matt’s trail. James reached the door to the cavern just as the Commandos arrived in the area. Avoiding several Nailer Shots he jumped into the room and activated the lock down protocol on the doors computer before his pursuers could reach him. On the other side of the door a Brute Commando pressed some buttons on a control console before signalling for his pack mates to follow him. :Keith had finally defeated the Brute on the gondola decapitating it with its own Brute Shot just as a Nailer projectile pierced his leg. Pulling the spike out he prepared to throw it when it detonated in his hand knocking him off onto a lower gondola ferrying mine ploughs for Ogre Tanks. Crouching behind the solid plough the Brutes used their last rounds trying to dislodge the thick piece of metal. Keith looked over the top to see the Brutes scattering with two riding a machine transporting canopies for Banshees to a lower level. Getting off onto a conveyor a mechanical arm slashed at him with its fusion cutter. Keith only just managed to dodge turning to see the Grunts in the Control Booth taking command of the mechanical arms in an attempt to knock him off the ledge. A few seconds later twin impacts landed and the Brute Commandos were on him using metal pipes as spears in an attempt to keep him at arm’s reach. :The first thing Matt knew about of the perusing Brute Commandos was a Nailer projectile whizzing by his head. Turning he saw the Commandos taking pot shots at him from behind some deployable cover not willing for him to get a clean shot on them. Running he turned a corner and dropped his demolition pack rigging the whole corridor with Trip Mines and C7 foaming charges before continuing towards his objective. From behind there was an explosion as a chunk of ceiling fell onto all four pursuers. Chuckling to himself he entered the laboratory that would lead him to the Geothermal Station. ::“Help Demon, me caught Demon.” Gnarrp called to the Brute Chieftain in charge of guarding the second frigate. ::“Put her in with the other one until Lepidus arrives,” the Brute grunted. :Once inside Gnarrp turned firing his Spiker into one of the Jackals while Claire elbowed the Brute holding her kicking him in the crotch. Running down the corridor the Brute looked down to see a Spike Grenade hanging from his crotch. The remaining Jackal looked in horror as the grenade detonated killing them both. Stopping by the bridge Claire was able to awaken the ships computer convincing it to open fire with the few remaining turrets on the Brutes that were attempting to enter the ship. ::“This is the Light of Dawn.” Claire said a touch of sorrow in her voice. ::“That important,” Gnarrp answered staring out the bridge windows. ::Claire’s response was almost inaudible, “Not anymore.” :James activated the flashlight that was provided in his armour. Shining the light around the cavern it reflected of huge needle like crystals. From just outside the beams scurrying sounds could be heard and he made the conscious decision to move towards the Engineering section. As he moved along James came across a Jackal holding its head and making characteristic barking sounds as if it were in distress. Retrieving the aliens Beam Riffle and shouldering it he picked up the retched creature confident that its superior night vision would warn him of any sneak attacks. :Keith cursed as the Brute Commando smashed him in the face. He kicked out knocking the creature back. A second Brute jumped on him from behind and with a swift back smash the beast backed off. Taking the advantage Keith delivered an uppercut knocking the Brute into a vat full of radioactive ammunition for Fuel Rod Guns. Keith had no time to relax as the second brute retaliated throwing the Spartan to a lower level. Landing on his feet Keith dogged a pair of Carbine shots from the remaining Brute Commandos as his opponent dropped down to meet him. Picking up his knife Keith charged jumping the Brute and slashing the energy cells for its shoulder mounted Plasma Cannon. The Brute staggered as the energy cell detonated throwing the Brute and Keith off the walkway. :Apart from the lack of heating Matt had seen no guards of any kind as he made his way through the laboratory. Until recently there had been containers most likely the ones he had seen earlier or ones that were similar. :The Brutes were still trying to gain entry to the Light of Dawn when the four Brute Commandos arrived. Mounting the ship they were able to gain entry using an antimatter charge to blow a hole and dropped in one by one. Gnarrp sat in the pilots chair as Claire had gone to scout the ship. The Demon had given him a Plasma Pistol and taken the Spiker away from him due to her not trusting him. The door behind opened and four Jiralhanae entered. Gnarrp panicked and ran the monsters charging along behind him. Turning Gnarrp panicked overcharging his Plasma Pistol and firing at the Jiralhanae. The shot missed hitting the console for the emergency blast doors to seal. The door closed slamming shut on the last Jiralhanae as it tried to enter the corridor. Claire came out into the corridor to see the Grunt run past taking the right fork to the armoury pursued by three Brute Commandos. Firing a shot the lead Brute fell and she ran towards the Cryo Chamber down the left fork. :James stopped the Jackal was going berserk clawing trying to get away. Dropping the creature it retreated towards the speck of light in the distance as the scratching and fluttering increased. Firing the Beam Riffle he had received from the Jackal he hit a crystal causing the beam to ricochet lighting up the whole cavern. All around him were Drones ranging from wingless workers crawling up from the chasm to soldiers jumping from spire to spire. The Drones were unarmed or he would have been dead by now however they were still a threat as they could easily strip his shields and drag him down due to numbers. Pushing through the crowd were the Brute Commandos with the Nailers ready to finish the job in the corridor. There was a rumble which shattered the crystals and the drones scattered knocking the Brutes down in their panic. James ran towards the light the Jackal had gone towards. :Keith had managed to grab a gondola on his fall to the factory floor. The platform began to tilt revealing the bayonet extensions that it was carrying causing them to slip spinning off the platform missing him by a few centimetres. The Brutes began firing again as the platform elevated and rocketed past them. Keith jumped onto the platform throwing one into a conveyor heating Needler crystals while he threw the other the edge watching it fall until it hit a platform carrying the gun carriage of a Wraith. Jumping onto the walkway Keith charged at the Ops Centre massacring the Brutes and Grunts inside until he reached the terminal. :Matt had reached the end of the laboratory corridor where there were specimen jars still to be transported to the Hanger. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside. ::“Damm I wish I had Boren’s Syndrome” Matt swore. :James reached the light and stepped out into the light to find several Beam Riffles pointed at him by some angry Jackals. From behind the Brute Commandos and Drone Soldiers appeared ready to finish what they had started. :Gnarrp reached the armoury and found what he was looking for. The Jiralhanae had lost him so he lured him to his location. ::“Over Here Stinky.” Gnarrp squeaked. The Brute rounded the corner and roared. Gnarrp closed his eyes and fired the Rocket Launcher he found vaporizing the Brute instantly. :The last Brute Commando entered the Cryo Chamber looking for Claire. Running from the shadows Claire tackled the Brute wrestling it into an empty Cryo Pod before slamming the door into the aliens face. Turning on the power the Brute froze instantly. Taking a long breath Claire went to the console to see if the pod was working at full capacity. To her surprise their were two active pods. Walking over to the row of containers Claire gasped. ::“No it can’t be.” Characters :Spartan Red Team ::Spartan 115 ::Spartan 182 ::Spartan 219 ::Spartan 221 :Gnarrp :WLW 0291-6 Planets :Dosiac Weaponry :Type 55 Sniper Rifle :Brute Shot :Brute Spiker :Covenant Carbine :Beam Rifle :Rocket Launcher Vehicles :Brute Chopper - Parts :Wraith - Parts :Type 55 Land Clearance Vehicle - Parts Other :None